horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dulce Princesa/Galería
Obras de Arte Oficial 388px-5331294867 cdf6ca3e9b z.jpg Ssjj.jpg Cvb.jpg Cvb 1.png Cvb 2.png 4968317570 5d5b9d8038 z.jpg Nnñ 2.jpg Nnñ 3.jpg Rñr 2.jpg Iji 4.jpg Eot.jpg Eot 2.jpg 6009344903_34a3f87b4a_z.jpg Young_PB_with_candy_in_hair.jpg Young_PB_close_up.jpg Young Princess Bubblegum close up.jpg PB in blimp outfit special pose.jpg PB in new outfit.jpg Rock Shirt.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_wearingrockshirt_-_twilightcolor.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_zombie_princessbubblegum.png 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inxmassweater_withrims.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_picturesof_princessbubblegum.jpg tumblr_m22oc65Jbb1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummissingpartofface.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummissingpartofface-specialpose.JPG tumblr_m5n62ohKEW1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m5n62ohKEW1qzrbk9o1_500.jpg Qdf_3.jpg tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o3_1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_indresswithmask.jpg 1000px-Modelsheet princessbubbleguminsnowparka - carrying bag.jpg Thevault.jpg Modelsheet princessbubblegum-inconferenceoutfit.png Modelsheet princessbubblegum incloak hooddown.png Modelsheet princessbubblegum inwarrioroutfit.png Modelsheet princessbubblegum-inmartinsuit-nomaskandblackeye.png Modelsheet princessbubblegum flamesuit.png Tumblr n7o4gxnNcS1t0t09yo1 1280.png Tumblr n7o4gxnNcS1t0t09yo8 1280.png Tumblr ni5fquXfeb1t0t09yo5 1280.png Apariciones en los episodios |-|Temporada 1= Iia 19.png Pmh 16.png Pmh 27.png Awh 28.png Ddii 5.png Ddii 17.png EE!16.png EE!17.png EE!18.png EE!21.png EE!25.png EE!27.png RICDL23.png RICDL52.png RICDL72.png RICDL80.png RICDL163.png RICDL181.png AT-WIL.153.png La Gruta-152.jpg La Gruta-154.jpg La Gruta-156.jpg La Gruta-158.jpg El duque (10).jpg El duque (16).jpg Pero que hicieron (69).jpg Pero que hicieron (70).jpg Pero que hicieron (81).jpg |-|Temporada 2= POAN27.png Las Otras Tartas-015.jpg Las Otras Tartas-029.jpg Las Otras Tartas-038.jpg Las Otras Tartas-136.jpg Las Otras Tartas-154.jpg Spaguetis5.png AT-TRY.5.png AT-TRY.15.png AT-TRY.23.png AT-TRY.113.png AT-TRY.134.png MEF96.png MEF129.png MEF176.png Susana Salvaje-003.jpg Susana Salvaje-108.jpg Susana Salvaje-111.jpg Susana Salvaje-118.jpg Ven Conmigo-017.jpg Ven Conmigo-047.jpg Ven Conmigo-081.jpg Ven Conmigo-114.jpg Ven Conmigo-117.jpg Tpg 6.png Tpg 20.png Amor Loco-006.jpg Amor Loco-013.jpg Amor Loco-020.jpg Amor Loco-041.jpg Amor Loco-150.jpg Amor Loco-159.jpg AMPE41.png AMPE95.png AMPE102.png AMPE105.png AMPE152.png AMPE158.png |-|Temporada 3= DJ4.png DJ24.png DJ46.png DJ95.png DJ101.png DJ165.png Ddll 22.png Ddll 24.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h49m32s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h50m12s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h54m28s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h56m08s182.png TC-018.png TC-038.png TC-055.png TC-129.png FBTW-015.png FBTW-020.png FBTW-030.png FBTW-165.png FBTW-213.png NadieteescuchaDPnadie1.png NadieteescuchaDPnadie3.png NadieteescuchaDPnadie6.png Secretos navideños (92).jpg Ffkk 54.png Aabb 3.png Ggñ 3.png Aabb 22.png |-|Temporada 4= Prin 1.png EntusZapatosDP1.png EntusZapatosDP5.png EntusZapatosDP8.png Aap 17.png AT-GLD.7.png 768px-S4 E10 PB in front of chalkboard.PNG AT-GLD.25.png AT-GLD.82.png AT-GLD.122.png Qoxx 28.png Edm 9.png Tvk 26.png Tvk 25.png AT-BLW.40.png AT-BLW.103.png AT-BLW.118.png AT-BLW.140.png AT-BLW.170.png RYG14.png RYG155.png RYG156.png AT-L&P.8.png AT-L&P.38.png AT-L&P.69.png AT-L&P.83.png AT-L&P.96.png AT-YMM.1.png AT-YMM.34.png AT-YMM.70.png AT-YMM.87.png AT-YMM.120.png AT-ROG.77.png AT-ROG.85.png AT-ROG.108.png AT-LICH.90.png AT-LICH.94.png AT-LICH.99.png AT-LICH.114.png |-|Temporada 5= Gggg 4.png AT-ALP.29.png AT-ALP.110.png AT-ALP.115.png AT-ALP.118.png AT-ALP.136.png AT-AYF.5.png AT-AYF.113.png AT-AYF.114.png AT-TGBM.4.png Sqn 27.png Jwb.png AT-TST.46.png AT-TST.60.png AT-TST.150.png AT-TST.154.png AT-TPIS.15.png AT-TPIS.114.png AT-OFST.24.png DPCE5.png Prz.png Pwg 14.png Ggoo 17.png Jjoo 1.png AT-SW.6.png AT-SW.36.png AT-SW.153.png AT-F&I.102.png AT-TOD.9.png AT-TOD.46.png AT-TOD.48.png E&W.66.png E&W.99.png E&W.108.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-21h44m10s227.png AT-TVL.72.png AT-TVL.110.png AT-TVL.138.png AT-TVL.163.png Adrs4.png AT-WFT.120.png AT-JMS.7.png AT-JMS.31.png AT-JMS.80.png AT-JMS.109.png AW1.png AW3.png S5_E44_-_Arrogant_PB.png S5e44_PB_ragged.png AT-RTS.98.png AT-RTS.101.png AT-RTS.149.png 243535.png AT-LHI.34.png AT-LHI.39.png AT-LHI.48.png AT-LHII.127.png AT-LHII.130.png AT-LHII.134.png maxresdefault0.jpg |-|Temporada 6= AT-JM72.png AT-JM74.png La Torre-2014-08-18-22h11m35s235.jpg La Torre-2014-08-18-22h11m40s27.jpg La_Torre-2014-08-18-22h21m55s36.jpg La_Torre-2014-08-18-22h26m45s112.jpg AT-BRZ.17.png AT-BRZ.143.png SOBI4.png SOBI9.png PD_08.png NEM.05.png NEME6.png NEME10.png S6e20 PB and Peppermint Butler.png S6e20 Peppermint Butler and PB.png DENTIST10.png DENTIST11.png T.C-77.png T.C-66.png T.C-61.png T.C-57.png T.C-55.png WAR.56.png WAR.21.png WAR.73.png WAR.86.png AT-TMN.66.png GRA143.png HOO138.png HOO140.png HOO141.png HOO143.png HOO144.png WTR11.png WTR13.png WTR74.png S6e42 PB removing her crown.png S6e42 PB with Finn and Jake outside Candy Kingdom.png Screen Shot 2015-06-13 at 21.40.17.png TCT5.png S6e43 PB and PB.png TCT191.png TCT198.png |-|Temporada 7= AD-BN.55.png AD-BN.65.png AD-BN.86.png AD-BN.97.png AD-V.54.png AD-V.61.png AD-V.98.png AD-V.128.png AT-CCS.32.png Stakes-MTVQ-24.png Stakes-MTVQ-33.png Stakes-MTVQ-45.png Stakes-MTVQ-85.png Stakes-VA-65.png Stakes-VA-104.png Stakes-VA-127.png TEE12.png Stakes-TEE-107.png Stakes-MICI-01.png Stakes-MICI-10.png Stakes-MICI-68.png Stakes-MICI-115.png Stakes-THB-19.png Stakes-THB-118.png Stakes-THB-128.png Stakes-CM-14.png Stakes-CM-34.png Stakes-CM-108.png Stakes-CM-153.png Stakes-CM-168.png Stakes-TDC-12.png Stakes-TDC-27.png Stakes-TDC-135.png AT-TMYM,TMYK-05.png AT-SCPS.11.png AT-SCPS.93.png |-|Temporada 8= AT.TTYL-85.png AT.TTYL-88.png AT.TTYL-100.png AT.TTYL-102.png AT-BHC.13.png AT-BHC.75.png AT-DL.53.png AT-DL.94.png AT-DL.108.png AT-BB.21.png AT-Emntal.108.png AT-Emntal.125.png AT-TMH.18.png AT-TMH.43.png AT-RT.44.png AT-RT.64.png AT-TS.4.png AT-TS.5.png AT-WLS.110.png AT-HS.36.png AT-HS.56.png AT-HS.114.png AT-HS.125.png AT-HS.137.png AT-HS.144.png AT-JBHP.18.png AT-JBHP.34.png AT-JBHP.69.png AT-JBHP.84.png AT-JBHP.124.png AT-TI.83.png AT-TI.89.png AT-TI.132.png AT-TI.142.png |-|Temporada 9= AT-ORB.67.png AT-ORB.68.png AT-ORB.75.png AT-SKS.71.png AT-SKS.73.png AT-SKS.77.png AT-BF.98.png AT-BF.103.png AT-HH.77.png AT-HH.85.png AT-HH.88.png AT-HH.105.png AT-HH.133.png AT-SKSII.21.png AT-SKSII.133.png AT-KTP.48.png AT-KTP.49.png AT-TBS.62.png |-|Temporada 10= AT-TWH.27.png AT-TWH.28.png AT-TWH.34.png AT-TWH.36.png AT-TWH.38.png AT-SORB.68.png AT-BOB.10.png AT-BOB.23.png AT-BOB.46.png AT-BOB.57.png AT-BOB.74.png AT-BOB.95.png AT-BOB.133.png AT-BOB.134.png AT-SN.7.png AT-SN.29.png AT-SN.133.png AT-SN.145.png AT-H&M.117.png AT-H&M.118.png Blenanas - 032.png Blenanas - 037.png Blenanas - 041.png Blenanas - 046.png Gumbaldia - 002.png Gumbaldia - 011.png Gumbaldia - 135.png Gumbaldia - 140.png Diamantes y Limones - 068.png Diamantes y Limones - 073.png Diamantes y Limones - 080.png Diamantes y Limones - 120.png 'Arte de Natasha Allegri' NatashaATLadies.png Bonnibel and Marceline - Embrace - by Natasha.png Bonnibel and Marceline - Vampire Orientation - by Natasha.png 569px-Bonnibel and Marceline - Rasberry - by Natasha.png 337px-Bonnibel and Marceline - Bond - by Natasha.PNG Tumblr lxyf6hbCPP1qzlgkno1 r3 500.jpg Bonnibel_and_Marceline_-_Sweet_Seat_-_by_Natasha.png Tumblr_l7h8q6MSiV1qd4z24o1_500 (1).jpg Tumblr_m8prmi1x8o1qzlgkno1_1280.jpg Bonnibel_and_Marceline_-_Friendship_-_by_Natasha.png Bonnibel_-_Science_Suit_-_by_Natasha.PNG Bonnibel_-_Tart_Dress_-_by_Natasha.png Forthewiki.jpg Tumblr m3q5tgaE6v1qzlgkno1 1280. Jpg.jpeg en:Princess Bubblegum/Gallery Categoría:Galería de Páginas Categoría:Galería de Personajes